A Goodbye Kiss
by juloa
Summary: Abrielle witnessed the Titans breaking through Wall Maria. She witnessed her mother being eaten. She joined the scouts, to kill every Titan. The only problem was... Was it the titans' fault? Or was it his fault? She hated him. If she had ran like her mother said, instead of dragging him with her, her mother would have never died. But suddenly she starts to have feelings for him.


Year 845.

'Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found in the garden! It's for you, Mommy! Look!' cried out the girl, running into the kitchen. The woman turned around and when she saw her daughter holding a flower, she kneeled down to take a closer look. 'Oh, Abrielle, It's beautiful! Do you know the name of this flower?' She smiled, tilting slightly her head and delicately brushing strands of her own chestnut hair behind her ear.

'I think... I think it's... it's a peony. I saw it in the book that Daddy gave me on my birthday,' the girl said, looking a little uncertain. 'It's also about these super cool forests with massive trees and guess what? They're called Jungles. Oh! And there are those places with these gianormous puddles of water, and they call them the oceans! Isn't that cooool?'. The woman was confused. 'Wait, slow down, honey, what book?' the woman asked, looking uncertain herself.

'Oh, did Daddy not show you? Oh bummer! It's so big and fat! I'll show you. It's upstairs in my bedroom. Just wait for me here, okay Mommy?' The girl gushed. She quickly sat up and made her way into the narrow corridor and up the wooden stairs, skipping and humming what seemed like a cheerful song.

'Dammit,' the woman thought, as she stood up and placed the peony in a violet vase on the table. 'If Brenton gave her a book about what's outside the walls, someone could find out, and he could get arrested. Where would he get such a book from anyways?' She sighed. 'I guess as long as no one finds out, we are fine. But I sure will give him a talk about being so mindless.' The woman sighed again. 'Right, dinner won't make itself, will it?' She moved to the counter and picked up the kitchen knife, and continued to slowly slice the tomatoes.

The kitchen started to rattle faintly, and the vase in which Abrielle's mother placed the peony in, fell and smashed to the ground.

The woman frowned. She started to walk towards it and when she was halfway to the vase, bloody red lightning struck through the cloudless sky. Her wide, hazelnut eyes widened as she looked through the dirty window. Seconds later, as she gawked in disbelief, the whole kitchen started to rattle again, this time ten times harder than the first time. She quickly lost her balance, and started to hold onto the marble counter. 'Abrielle?! Are you alright up there?! Come down to Mommy right now!'

'Mommy! Give me just two seconds! I nearly got the book! It's under my bed, but I can't reach!' replied the stubborn girl, pushing herself under her bed to get closer to the book. Abrielle didn't realize that she and her mother were in possible danger. She never really payed attention to these things. She always thought that within her loving family, she was always safe, because everyone was overprotective of her. That's why she was always so careless and stubborn, and never got the chance to learn how to be independent.

The harsh rattling suddenly stopped, and the mother let out a long sigh of relief. 'Abrielle? Are you alright?'. 'Yes Mommy! Why wouldn't I be?' the girl shouted back. 'Oh! I got the book!' Abrielle swiftly ran down the wooden stairs with an ancient, slightly worn out book in her hands. 'Look! I only read twelve pages so far, because I'm not so good at reading, but-' she was cut off by the door opening violently, and a middle-aged man rapidly making his way towards her frightened mother.

'Darla! You and Abrielle have to leave! Now! The titans broke in! You have to evacuate to Wall Maria!,' the man ordered. He was panting, and it was obvious that he was running from something.

'N-no... the... the titans...?' the woman gasped, grabbing Abrielle by her small, trembling hand, who was still hodling the thick book with her right hand. 'B-but how? No! Brenton?! You are in the Military Police! You have to do something about this! I can't just leave everything behind... our house... our garden! Our memories!'

'Listen, Darla. This is not a joke. We aren't able to do anything. We were not trained for this! The best that you can do right now is flee this fucking house and run to Wall Rose! You don't want to die, do you?!' the man shouted, boiling with anger.

That was the first time Abrielle saw her father furious, and her mother panicking. Abrielle felt scared, and she felt confused. She had no clue what was going on, nor what the titans were and how they looked like. She glanced at her small hand which her mother's big one held. She realized both of their hands were shaking. Then she looked over to the worn out book in her right hand. Her bright, golden eyes began to water, and a tear gently ran down her rosy cheek. Did they really have to leave their house?

'Right. Brenton. We are leaving,' her mother said, 'but please- look for us when all of this is over.' The man hesitated for a second, but then nodded. 'And also- please don't die.'

'I'll try not to,' the man responded steadily, as he walked towards the wooden doorway. Abrielle and her mother followed him, the woman trying hard to not burst out with hot tears. 'Now, run. Don't look back. I love you, Darla. I love you, Abrielle.' He left a quick, gentle kiss on both Abrielle's and her mother's forehead, and with that he began to swiftly sprint towards the massive opening in the wall.

Darla also started to run, but the opposite direction, pulling confused Abrielle along with her. 'It'll be okay. We will make it. The titans aren't that fast to get to us yet.'

'Mommy! Look!- It's a boy! I think his knee is hurt!'

The woman looked towards where Abrielle was pointing with her book. Just like she has said, there was a young boy with a funny hairstyle, loudly crying over his cut knee. His cry was nearly deafening. 'I'm sure someone will come for him. We need to save ourselves now,' she stated. Abrielle suddenly stopped and broke away from her mother's tight grip. She made her way towards the boy, and kneeled down. 'Hi. My name is Abrielle Deyler. Are you alright? You look like you hurt yourself.'

The boy slowly calmed down and looked up. He started to examine her.

Abrielle had chestnut, wavy long hair. Her eyes were bright and golden, and her eyelashes were dark and thin. She had a button nose and cute tiny freckles, which were hard to notice at first sight. Her skin looked ashen, probably from the confusion and panic.

The boy, on the other hand, looked quite basic. Except his hairstyle. His hairstyle looked funny.

'I-I'm Jean Kirschtein. My knee- it hurts. I was in my garden. I-I came back inside but my mother and father weren't there. I looked around the entire house for them. Then I left the house, and ran. I tripped,' he sobbed.

The children looked towards Darla's direction as she shrieked. 'Abrielle! Run! They're coming! I'll distract them from you!' Abrielle glared at her mother until she realized what was happening. She grabbed Jean's arm and started to run, pulling the struggling Jean along, just like her mother pulled her a minute ago. She heard more terrifying screams but didn't dare to turn around to look. She was too frightened to see what happened.

The Colossal Titan that suddenly appeared along with the Armored Titan destroyed everything as easily as it did the wall.

Subsequently, the Titans, having then been liberated from 100 years of starvation, overran humanity once again.

Wall Maria was abandoned, and with a fifth of its population and a third of its land lost, mankind had its territory reduced to Wall Rose.

If you have not figured it out yet, in this story you will be Abrielle. I didn't feel like using (Y/N) because it would be annoying and some people get confused, and then some just say (Y/N) instead of actually a name (that's what I do). Im not sure if I should continue with this so give me an idea if I should.


End file.
